Kurosaki Shun
Series anime/manga này đang được phát hành tại Nhật. Các thông tin bên dưới vẫn chưa hoàn toàn đầy đủ. ---- | romaji_name = Kurosaki Shun | gender = Nam | relatives = Kurosaki Ruri (em gái) | organization = The Resistance | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | anime_deck = Raidraptor | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Kurosaki Shun ( Kurosaki Shun) là một trong các nhân vật chính của anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Anh ta là người sử dụng Xyz, đồng mình của Yuto, và cũng là của Leo Duel School. Tuy nhiên, bởi vì có cùng mục đích với Akaba Reiji, nên cả hai đã tạm thời nhất trí hợp tác với nhau. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Shun là một thanh niên cao lớn với mái tóc đen thẳng dài đến cằm, và tóc mái màu xanh lá cây trong hình dạng nhưng cái cánh một phần bị phủ dưới lọng tóc bên trái. Anh ta có đôi mắt màu lục-vàng, và giống như Yuto, dùng để che giấu gương mặt của anh ta sau cặp kính đen và khăn choàng màu đỏ. Anh ta mặc một chiếc áo khoác rãnh màu xanh rách ở 2 đầu áo; áo được thắt đóng, và được trang trí bởi đai lưng. Anh ta còn mặc quần thể thao xám và giày nâu. Tính cách Mặc dù Shun ngụ ý rằng cậu ta đã đấu bài cho vui trước đó. Nhưng hiện tại, Shun là một Duelist thiện chiến người thấy không có gì nhưng quyết tâm mãnh liệt và kiên trì trong trận đấu của mình. Cậu cho ta thấy hình ảnh tương tự như Seto Kaiba, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, và Declan.Shun, cũng mang một tình cảm cho em gái mình Ruri mà cậu thề sẽ giải cứu, và cũng rất coi trọng đồng đội của mình. Không giống như Yuto, Shun hành động thiếu thận trọng hơn, và sẵn sàng đè bẹp bất cứ ai cậu cho là kẻ thù của mình, thậm chí cảnh báo Yuto không cản trở mình khi đang tập trung. Cậu chứng minh sự hận thù của mình với Triệu hồi Dung hợp, vì nó đã được sử dụng bởi kẻ thù của mình. Bất chấp sự cứng rắn của chính mình, ông có thể trở nên thực tế, đồng ý hợp tác với Declan trong việc tiếp nối âm mưu của mình để đổi lấy thông tin. Shun có xu hướng để trò chuyện về kinh nghiệm của mình khi các ý kiến của người khác ám chỉ cho họ (dù ám chỉ như vậy là cố ý hay không). Trong khi đấu, Shun chứng minh mặt bạo lực của cậu khi ông sử dụng "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". Ngoài những khoảnh khắc quan trọng , Shun ít nói khi cậu ta không phải nói, thậm chí không thèm nhớ tên của nhiều đối thủ của mình; cậu chỉ đơn giản là thách thức họ một trận đấu. Tuy nhiên, Shun thường sử dụng từ "cách mạng" và các từ có nghĩa tương tự, củng cố niềm tin mạnh mẽ của cậu vào trận đấu để đánh bại kẻ thù của mình và bảo vệ đồng đội của mình. Shun có thói quen nói từ "Sân/Field" theo kanji (「 」, Ba) thay vì theo katakana (「フィールド」, Fīrudo). Năng lực Like Yuto, Shun possesses the ability to materialize the effects of Duel Monsters cards; though the exact methodology is unknown, it has been suggested by Yuya that it is due to "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". He also has the power to seal a person inside a card, though unlike previous uses of this power in the franchise, the entire person, and not just their soul, is sealed away. Again, this has not yet been explained. Also like Yuto, Shun is highly acrobatic, as seen when he jumped off of the sides of several buildings and rolled along the ground to break his fall during his duel with Sora. Tiểu sử Quá khứ Shun's homeland, Heartland City in the Xyz Dimension, was once a place where Duelists were loved and everyone enjoyed Duelling. They were attacked without warning one day by Academia from the Fusion Dimension, and without an organized defense, lost comrade after comrade to their foes until they learned to fight back. Shun and four other Duelists arrived to witness Yuto Duelling Yugo. Upon arriving, Yugo fled on his Duel Runner and Shun asked Yuto where Ruri was. Yuto shook his head in response, prompting Shun to curse. He and Yuto later travelled to the Standard Dimension to oppose the Fusion Dimension. Trước-Maiami Championship Shun was first seen on a roof near Leo Duel School, some time after he assaulted Professor Marco. His face concealed, he seemed to be analyzing or searching for something in LDS with his Duel Disk's radar. .]] He was later seen Duelling LDS ace Tio, and was witnessed by Yuto after the latter was warped there by Yuzu Hiragi's bracelet. Shun defeated Tio with his ace monster and sealed him inside a card as he had with Marco, and sent both cards to LDS. He later unwittingly saved Yuya Sakaki from three LDS elites and Mr. Sawatari, who were pursuing Yuya under the latter's orders. Shun Xyz Summoned again and defeated the three elites with his ace monster, sealing them in cards and damaging the nearby overpass. Yuya was knocked out in the process, while Mr. Sawatari was scared off. When Masumi Kotsu confronted Yuzu and Sora Shiun'in and mentioned she was from LDS, Shun appeared before her and knocked Yuzu aside, insisting that he would be Masumi's opponent. Yuto arrived and attempted to hold Shun back, only for Shun to protest. When Shun noticed Yuzu, he mistook her for Ruri Kurosaki and asked if she had managed to escape with her own strength. Yuto knocked Shun unconscious with a punch to the gut, insisting that she wasn't Ruri, then carried him bodily over the shoulder. Yuya was en route at the time and as he approached, Yuzu's bracelet teleported Yuto and Shun away. Yuto later reiterated to Shun that Yuzu was not Ruri, as he'd seen her learning Fusion Summoning with a smile on her face, something that Ruri would never have done. Shun moved to ambush Masumi Kotsu later, coming across her in an abandoned street and asking if she was alone as well as Sora and Yuzu's whereabouts. Masumi replied that she didn't know. She planned to avenge Professor Marco, the Fusion user that Shun had defeated. Shun insulted Marco and the lack of strength and determination that LDS had possessed so far. He admitted to her that he had indeed been the attacker of all the LDS students, and urged her to sate her rage by defeating him in a Duel. Noting that she'd called in her friends, he claimed that she was underestimating him if she thought that two more would be sufficient to defeat him. Masumi revealed that she'd been using herself as bait, sure that Shun would come after her. Her friends, Dipper and Yaiba Todo arrived, while LDS monitored the proceedings. Claiming it made no difference, Shun challenged all three of them to a Battle Royal. Masumi took the first turn, and Shun took the second, emptying his hand to call out his three "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius", Setting two cards before ending his turn. Dipper and Yaiba made use of their powerful "Constellar" and "X-Saber" Xyz and Synchro Monsters respectively to destroy Shun's Set cards, return all of his monsters to his hand, and then discard them. When Masumi brought out Fusion Monsters, Shun looked angry at seeing the monsters of his enemy. Masumi then inflicted effect damage twice, but before the second finisher could defeat Shun, he used his "Raidraptor - Readiness" Trap to reduce his Life Points to 10 and survive the turn. He expressed that he couldn't feel a steeled strength or an iron determination from their Duelling, while saying that in fighting his enemies, he learned to stand up from defeat to strike back at them until the day they're finally eradicated. He drew "Dimension Xyz" to overlay the monsters in his Graveyard to call out "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon". Using its effect, he had it gain ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents controlled, raising its ATK to 16400 and allowing it to attack all their monsters, defeating all three of them. Before he could seal them in cards, more LDS staff arrived, including Nakajima. Shun mocked them, having expected them to show up, and asked them to send out their boss. Their boss in question, Declan, revealed himself instantly, walking towards Shun grimly, commenting that if he wanted him, he had him. Declan introduced himself as Leo Corporation's current President. Shun immediately challenged him to a Duel, but Declan wanted to know why Shun had been attacking LDS students. Shun refused to tell him, but Declan deduced that Shun was fighting to rescue his comrades, and thus attacked LDS members in order to draw Declan out, hoping to use him as a hostage against Declan's father, Reo Akaba. Shun confirmed that, but was surprised when Declan claimed that he didn't mean that much to his father. Declan agreed to Duel Shun as long as Shun met his conditions—entering the Junior Youth Championship. He informed Shun of a powerful Fusion user and a Duelist who used a Summoning method unknown to Shun, explaining that he wanted Shun to aid him in his fight against Reo. Maiami Championship Shun kept to his end of the bargain, entering the Junior Youth Championship under the banner of LDS, alongside the students he had not long ago defeated; they had been mind-wiped into believing that he had always been a part of LDS. He kept to himself, standing apart from the group, and soon found he was scheduled to Duel the Fusion user that Declan had spoken of, Sora Shiun'in. He happened to cross paths with Sora later that day, sparing him a glance. Later, he watched the Duel between Masumi and Yuzu and reacted significantly to the latter's Fusion Summon, but apparently left before the Duel ended. He also calmly observed the new Summoning method that Declan had informed him about, the Pendulum Summon when it was used by Yuya Sakaki and Shingo Sawatari. Before his match with Sora, Nakajima tried to give Shun a Pendulum Card that had been made for Shun, but Shun refused it and walked away. Shun and Sora Dueled in the third match of the second day. Shun was shocked when the Action Field that was chosen for him to Duel on was "Future Metropolis Heartland", and he didn't participate in the traditional Action Duel opening, simply talking about the attack on his homeland, which he implied to have been Heartland City. Vowing to show no mercy to the Fusion user, he traded blows evenly with Sora using two "Vanishing Lanius", even countering the powerful effect of Sora's Fusion Monster "Frightfur Bear". After being accused of only defending, Shun remarked on how they'd had no organized defense in his homeland, and that eventually, they had to learn to win to succeed. He brought out "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" and used it to destroy "Frightfur Bear", once again creating a real shockwave. This prompted Sora to start getting serious. To this end, Sora, Summoned "Frightfur Leo", but Shun evaded its effect with Action Cards and his own Traps. Shun then played "Rank-Up-Magic Raptor's Force", Ranking-Up his "Rise Falcon" into "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", and prompted much surprise on the part of many watching the Duel, including Sora. Sora survived "Blaze Falcon's" attack and proceeded to Summon it to his field via the effect of "Frightfur Mad Chimera". He taunted Shun, asking how it felt to be facing defeat at the hands of his own ace monster. Shun responded by explaining that in the Resistance they'd learned to prepare for the worst, playing "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", taking back "Blaze Falcon" and defeating Sora with "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon". After Sora's defeat, he approached him, but Declan warned him not to call any more attention to himself in the eyes of the public. Shun turned and left, ignoring the injured Sora's pleas to Duel him again. Shun was in LDS's monitoring room when Sora escaped from the hospital, and identified Yuto when Sora encountered him, explaining to Declan who he was. He demanded to be allowed to go and help Yuto several times, but Declan refused to let him. When the images of the area were lost due to Yugo's arrival, followed by the detection of a Synchro Summon, Shun realized that Yuto was Duelling the so-called Pawn of Fusion. Two days after Nakajima retrieved Yuto's Duel Disk, Shun wanted to talk to Declan, saying that he hadn't been able to contact Yuto since his disappearance, but Nakajima refused to let him disturb Declan, and kept Shun in the dark about Yuto's Duel Disk. Later, while watching Yuya's duel with Isao Kachidoki, Shun expressed shock when the former Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", questioning why Yuto's card was in Yuya's possession. Convinced that Yuya knew what happened to Yuto, Shun decided to confront Yuya directly, but Declan stopped him by reminding him of their plan to use the tournament as a way to reach Reo. Shun sighed and left, with Nakajima promising to Declan that he would keep Shun under surveillance. Shun defeated his next Championship opponent, Charles from Knight of Duels, in a one-sided match. Shun was later present in Declan's office, instead of in the stadium with the other Junior Youth competitors, when Declan rounded up the Top 8 Duelists from the Maiami Youth Championship. After Declan briefed them about the upcoming Battle Royal, he turned to Shun and reminded him that his duty was to observe the Junior Youth Duelists and find the ones with enough potential to join the Lancers. Shun complained that that would mean he couldn't Duel in the next round, stating that he would have no choice but to participate if the Youth Duelists lost, prompting a spiteful response from Yuu Sakuragi. In response, he contemptuously told the Youth Duelists to do their best to stay alive and then left for the stadium, which he entered just as the Battle Royal was about to begin. Although he was not seen in the opening ceremony, Shun participated on the Battle Royal to determinate potential Lancers candidates. His first encounter was on the Ruins Area of "Wonder Quartet", where he encountered Ashley, Bram and Carl, students of Knights of Duels who want to avenge their companion Charles. He accepted their challenge and Dueled the three at the same time, easily defeating them with "Rise Falcon" in a single attack. Shun walked away, thinking they were unfit for the Lancers. He waited in the Ruins Area, where he encountered Yuya. They exchanged questions about each other, but Shun was angry when he learned that Yuya had Yuto's "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", and accused him of harming Yuto. Yuya denied this claiming that he did not know what happened, but Yuto entrusted the card to him to make people smile with his Duels. Before the two could continue their conversation, the previously defeated Knights of Duels students performed a Battle Royal between themselves with Yuya and Shun at the center launching attacks with their three "Assault Knight Slash" in order to physically harm the duo while keeping themselves alive through its effect. They further provoked them that they were "Dueling" and if they are displeased, they could join their Duel and pay the 2000 LP penalty for intrusion. The attack blew away both Shun and Yuya from each other. They caught a glimpse of Sora and members of the Obelisk Force. Sora declared his intentions of getting revenge on Shun and challenged him to a Duel. Ignoring Yuya's pleas, Sora instructed the Obelisk Force to deal with any interferences, as the two left to have their Duel. Shun started strongly, bringing out three "Raidraptor - Force Strix" on his first turn and maximizing their ATK, before launching his attack. When questioned if he wasn't fighting seriously by Sora, Shun replied that he was always serious when he Dueled, even if he was facing a worthless opponent. After a protracted battle, Sora eventually Fusion Summoned "Frightfur Tiger" and used it to destroy all of Shun's monsters, defeating him and knocking him out of the temple door, past Selena, and down the steps. Các mối quan hệ Ruri Shun shows a fierce determination to rescue his younger sister and tends to overreact to someone mentioning her to the point of threatening his own best friend, Yuto, for stopping him from reaching a potential lead. When he mistook Yuzu for her, he was shocked and wondered how she "escaped" and called her Ruri again before fainting when Yuto punched him. Yuto Yuto and Shun see each other as comrades, with Yuto referring to Shun as his best friend. Shun showed no concern when Yuto dueled Sora as he is confident with Yuto's skill. However, they seem to have contradicting views regarding their methodology as they seem to work separately while in pursuit of the same goal, but seem to remain in contact with each other on occasions. Shun displayed concern when Yuto disappeared after his duel with Yugo, and later he angrily demanded Yuya to explain what happened to him and why he has the "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" card. Reiji Being the son of his claimed enemy Reo Akaba, Shun originally saw Declan as a target and his attacks to LDS were aimed entirely at luring Declan and capturing him to use as leverage against Reo. When realizing they both see Reo as an enemy he agreed to work with him on his plans, although more due to the "my enemy's enemy is my friend" ideology. Shun is shown to not fully trust Declan and is frequently annoyed when his demands to take action are refused, forcing him to stay back and watch. Declan often has to request his subordinates to keep Shun under vigilance to ensure he doesn't do anything reckless that can affect his plans to recruit Lancers. Despite of his annoyance, he usually relents and follows Declan's instructions knowing that his plans are for the better. Bộ bài Shun runs a "Raidraptor" Deck, focusing on Xyz Summoning using monsters with the same name. Like Yuto, his Deck also features cards that can activate in the Graveyard. He has a considerable edge against multiple opponents due to the powerful effects of his ace monster, which takes advantage of his opponent's Special Summoned monsters. His Deck also features "Rank-Up-Magic" cards, allowing him to perform Rank-Ups to Summon enhanced versions of his Xyz Monsters, that are geared to destroy and/or deal damage to the opponent through their effects. However since "Rise Falcon" and its upgraded forms suffer from very low original ATK, Shun supports them with many Spell and Trap Cards (including Action Cards) to prolong their longevity as well as prevent his opponents from protecting themselves when Shun's monsters go on the offensive. His skill with these cards is said to be honed through real combat experience. Shun's Deck also features a loop, focusing on Xyz Summoning multiple copies of "Raidraptor - Force Strix", using its searching abilities alongside his "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" and "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" to quickly overpower his opponent with multiple monsters while maintaining a hand advantage. Duels Tham khảo Ghi chú Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters